


abandoned!! yes

by Non_Lo_So



Category: non - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_Lo_So/pseuds/Non_Lo_So





	1. pain. just pain.

The room was dark and the bed felt cold. But his bed isn’t cold or metallic or solid, it’s soft and warm. So this isn’t his bed.

He wants to look at what he’s laying on top of, but it seems like he’s bound onto it. So far the only sounds in the room is his breathing, a dull buzz of machinery, and that steady beeping that matched his heartbeat. 

He knows these sounds. Knows it too well. It fills him with fear. He wants to leave. To run far away from this. 

There’s a new sound. Footsteps. They’re coming closer, but they’re slow and heavy. They dragged against what sounded like a metal floor. The sole and heels are metal, that’s the only way it can resemble a scream. It hurts his ears as it gets louder, closer. 

He wants to shut his ears with his tentacles, get that sound away from his head, but even those are bound to the metal bed. All he can move is his head. But even that was restricted. So it was mostly his eyes doing the work. 

The steps are directly behind him now. He strains his neck trying to look up at the owner of those screaming heels. All he could make out were familiarly shaped irises. That teal glow was something his mind memorized years ago, but this time it seemed different. The stare was blank and dead, just like the owner was. Or supposed to be anyways. Sura watched them die a long time ago, saw the last seconds of life drain from them, saw the soft glow he loved fade out of existence. 

So why were they here? Why were they staring blankly into his own? Why are they above him? He wished they weren’t. He wished that they would close again. As much as he would love to meet the owner again, he also wants them to stay away. He wants to wake up, to get away from this nightmare. 

——

A faraway light suddenly turns on, its brightness dulled due to the large distance. It just barely illuminates the other above him. The sight was exactly what he expected yet it was the most terrifying thing he’s ever seen. 

It was Luxio. He was sanitized though. His pearlescent tendrils were now tainted with that sickly blue and green that his old enemies had. His sclera was a pitch black, and an identical color of ink oozed out of his mouth. It seemed to never end, just dripping onto the floor and atop his own head. This sight made him sad. Sura wants to apologize to the poor boy. But the boy speaks first. 

“You left me.” The voice was raspy and monotone.   
“I died because of you.” It doesn’t sound like it used to.   
“This is all your fault.” This sounded so wrong, it used to be sweet and soft.   
“I loved you.” 

Luxio moved to the side of the table. He kept his eyes locked with Sura’s the entire time. His face was sad now.  
“I really did love you..”  
Sura wanted to say something. Nothing would come out of his mouth. He watched as familiar hands moved across his stomach, then upwards to his chest. They stopped right at the spot the other was shot through. He wished he could talk, just so he could comfort his old love. So he could tell him how much he’s missed. How much he was loved. 

—-

“But you didn’t.” The hands stabbed his chest.   
“That’s why you let me die.” They twisted.   
“You wanted me dead.” His skin tore.   
“I was nothing but a tool you used to escape with.” He bled through his shirt.   
“I should never had trusted you.” He wanted to scream from the pain, but his throat trapped any noise that wanted to come out. 

Sura never looked away from the hands until after that moment. He was met with a face of pure resentment. Angry black tears fell from that face. Fell onto his bare arms. They felt like acid against his skin. Burning holes in him. The hands stabbed him again, but deeper this time. It brought tears to his eyes. He couldn’t believe that any of this could be happening. 

He finally let out a scream when he felt a good chunk of himself being removed. He didn’t want to look. The feeling of his blood soaked shirt was enough to know how bad it was. Hearing the drip of it falling into a puddle on the floor told him the exaggerated amount of blood coming out. He shut his eyes. 

Another stab is what he expected. But instead he felt cold legs lay next to each of his trapped ones. Then the belts across his chest came undone. Frozen bloody fingers removed the ones on his arms. Then the one for his neck and tentacles. That’s when he opened his eyes. His vision was blurred. He knew that his expression looked pathetic. 

—-

He didn’t realize how much he bled. The usually white turtleneck was now soaked a deep blue. No spot was left pure. It covered almost the entire table. He could see the new hole in his chest. Sura silently looked at it. It was deep, giving a little peek of a few organs inside. He watched as they moved in the normal function. The exposed flesh was all shiny from the blood. It seemed like too much blood though, as this amount can’t all come from a wound like that. 

His head was being lifted by dead hands. The gentleness was surprising. After tearing his flesh, now they were softly holding his cheeks. Treating him as if he was thin glass. None of it felt right. It was even worse when lifeless lips met his. It was wrong. All of it. He hates this. He hates how it feels, how the ink fills his mouth, how it keeps deepening, how he could feel a smile form. It disgusted Sura. That wasn’t how it used to be. 

Finally Luxio pulled away. That creature looked too pleased. He wasn’t anything that he used to be when he was alive. Just a disgusting husk. He is a monster and this is a nightmare. He said something that Sura didn’t understand. And he honestly didn’t want to understand it. He just wants out. He wants to wake up. Wake up and escape. 

Sura winced as his head was forcefully turned upwards. The monster leaned over him. His mouth was pried open. He could taste his own blood form the fingers. The strong copper taste was disgusting. It made him gag horribly. He tried to yank those hands out with his own, but the grip and taste only got stronger. Tears flooded his eyes again. He found himself vomiting his own bright blue ink. It hurt. Everything hurt. 

“That’s fucking gross.” He was dropped for a moment. 

—-

Sura winced and cried out in pain. His head slammed against the metal bed. He was picked up again. There was no protest this time though, since he was in too much pain to even see straight. He groaned as his mouth was opened again. A disgusting growl came from Luxio. The other was shaking slightly. He twitched. A wet gag-like sound came from his mouth. 

Sura’s eyes went wide. Hes afraid of what will happen. Each time the other gags, his body convulses. After a few more gags, Sura finds his mouth being filled by the black ink from the monster above him. He can’t breathe. The ink burns his mouth. He can’t escape the death grip he’s in. His only choice is to swallow the toxic fluid. So he does. 

He desperately swallowed it. It kept coming down and into his mouth. He managed to have small breaks to take in a few breaths. His insides feel like they’re melting away slowly. The pain is overwhelming. His body goes numb. He stops swallowing the toxins. He stops fighting, stops trying, stops moving. 

All that came from him was a gurgle. He was finally let go, but this time he was gently laid down. A delighted hum came from that sick creature. Those glowing eyes stared right into his. He choked on ink. The eyes were accompanied by a dripping smile. Luxio giggled. 

“Now you’re mine.”


	2. the distortion one

The distortion in the mirror made it hard to discern what was and wasn’t the body of the one staring into it. It all just looked like a mess of cyan and brown, almost indistinguishable if it wasn’t for the knowledge of what it is supposed to be.  
Mask continued to stare at the disfigured version of himself as if it would somehow clear up whatever it is meant to be. 

That was his body in the reflection, he knew it, but it never felt like it anymore. Not since he became “He”. It feels like a messed up husk that can never be brought to it’s true potential.  
No.  
It was useless. It was ugly. Nothing about it could ever be good or beautiful, it’s disgusting! Who would ever love something like this?   
As Mask continued the endless mantras of hatred and disgust in his head, the figure right in front of him continued to become more unrecognizable with each and every line. Was he really even “He” to begin with? The thought made his stomach churn and eyes water;  
No.. it has to be “He”... The thought of being anything else makes him heave. 

He can’t get sick now, not when others could possibly hear him. He needs to go to his room and stop thinking about this. But as he turned to leave that one last look at the smear in mirror was all it took to send him over the the edge and face into the sink.  
After expelling what little he had eaten into the previously white porcelain sink, Mask didn’t even care to rinse it out before collapsing onto the ground, pathetically letting out his pained sobs.  
How pitiful it is to get sick and sob over a body that doesn’t even matter... It’s going to go away anyways, he’ll make sure if it. But it still hurts him to have to see that horrid face in the mirror every damn day.. Why can’t it go away sooner? 

Mask didn’t realize how loud he was until the thumping down the hall turned into arms tightly wrapped around him. Who was this? Who would hold him like this?  
Who cared about him?  
He couldn’t even distinguish the words being worriedly spoken to him, nothing sounded right. Even as the hands moved to gently wipe his away and caress his disgusting face he still couldn’t tell they weren’t his. Not until soft lips quickly met his own chapped ones.

It wasn’t Mask giving himself care, it was Aloha.   
Aloha...  
But why is he here? Why does he care so much about Mask? It’s not like he matters, no one would miss him. He shouldn’t be holding such a horrid pathetic mess. He should be at his own home get-  
Wait, no, that’s not right.

Aloha lives with Mask. Aloha loves Mask. Once Mask realized this, all he could do was cry even more. How could he forget his own boyfriend? Is he truly this worthless that he forgot the touch of his own love?   
Mask softly shook those thoughts out of his head.  
He leaned into the warmth in front of him, muttering a simple “Sorry” as he shakily wrapped his arms around the worried pink inkling. 

If Aloha could love this body then maybe he could too.  
The comfort of his lover’s arms swept away all his pain and replaced it with calm exhaustion. He could feel his eyelids grow heavier with each kiss placed on him. Mask mumbled something unintelligible which told the other he’s ready for bed.  
As the cyan inkling felt his body being lifted, he opened his eyes enough to see his lover carrying him, no longer viewing himself as a blur of colors in the mirror. He gave a small smile to himself before burying his face into Aloha’s neck.  
He barely felt himself being laid into the plush bed, only noting the absence of his half when the faint sound of the sink could be heard. It didn’t take long for the other to return and pull Mask into his arms once again.   
Covered in the warmth and safety of his boyfriend, Mask had one last thought before drifting into a deep sleep.

Maybe this body could last a bit longer...


	3. don't remember

My hands shake.   
They don’t move.

My head hurts.   
It’s fine. 

My throat closes up.   
I can breathe. 

My feeling is numb.   
I feel too much. 

I can see.   
I am blind. 

I’m not okay.   
I’m perfectly fine. 

One thing contradicts another, one right is wrong, my ups are down. I can see the person in front of me, but I can’t. 

I can touch their face, but i’m so far away. 

I scream an apology yet there’s nothing but silence that comes from me. 

I want to cry but my eyes are dry.

I want to hold this body close.   
I want to throw it over the edge again.

I should throw myself off.   
Yet I stand here and fight. 

When will this end? 

When I fall? When I end the precious life I recently saved? Will this hell be nothing but a dream?

The burning of my skin says no, yet I feel so fake. This is my body but I’m not the one in control. It has to be a nightmare. 

I feel my body turn numb as my vision blanks. Was I hit? 

I can’t tell.   
I can’t see.   
I can’t feel.   
I can’t hear. 

Something is happening, my body is being moved. By whom? To where? 

I only slightly feel being laid down. Oh, now I can’t think anymore. That’s fine. 

I don’t need to think anyways, I’ll be fine if I don’t think anymore. 

I awake to a sunset. 

Sunset?

When was I outside? This isn’t right, I was in there. But where is there?

I look up and see those bright red orbs staring at me. Those are the same eyes I was going to throw off, the same ones I did throw off three years ago. 

They weren’t covered with those horrid goggles anymore though, they were staring at me. 

With kindness. 

But why would they be kind? I tried to shut them for good. Tried it twice now. 

I barely felt my body as I move next to that one. I don’t even know why I’m doing this, I just did it. 

Their voice is muffled but I know they’re speaking to me. I can’t hear anything. 

All I can do is look at the city ahead.


End file.
